pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Daniel Brodsky
Louis Daniel Brodsky (a.k.a. Louis Brodsky and L.D. Brodsky) (born April 17, 1941) is an American poet, short story writer, and Faulkner scholar.The Brodsky Collection. Center for Faulkner Studies Site, Southeast Missouri State University ] Life Youth and education Brodsky was born in St. Louis, Missouri, where he attended St. Louis Country Day School. After earning a B.A., magna cum laude at Yale University in 1963, he received an M.A. in English from Washington University in St. Louis in 1967 and an M.A. in creative writing from San Francisco State University the following year.Louis Daniel Brodsky, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 3, 2018. Career From 1968 to 1987, while continuing to write poetry, he assisted in managing a 350-person men's clothing factory in Farmington, Missouri owned by his father's company, and assisted in starting 1 of the midwest's earliest factory-outlet apparel chains, also owned by his father's company. From 1980 to 1991, he taught English and creative writing, part time, at Mineral Area College, in nearby Flat River, Missouri. Since 1987, he has lived in St. Louis and devoted himself to composing poems. He has a daughter, Trilogy, and a son, Troika. Louis Daniel Brodsky. Louis Daniel Brodsky Site Writing Brodsky is the author of 80 volumes of poetry (5 of which have been published in French by Éditions Gallimard) and 25 volumes of prose, including 9 books of scholarship on William Faulkner and 9 books of short fiction.Time Being Books. Time Being Books Site His poems and essays have appeared in Harper's Magazine,Brodsky, Louis Daniel. "Rearview Mirror" and "Death Comes to the Salesman." Harper's Magazine 260 March 1980: 22. the Faulkner Journal''Brodsky, Louis Daniel. "'Elder Watson in Heaven': Poet Faulkner as Satirist." ''The Faulkner Journal I Fall 1985: 2-7; "'Pappy' Faulkner's Recipe for Curing Pork." The Faulkner Journal II Fall 1986: 73-74; "Faulkner's Wounded Art: The Aftermath of Hollywood and World War II." The Faulkner Journal II Spring 1987: 55-66., The Southern Review''Brodsky, Louis D. "William Faulkner: Poet at Large." ''The Southern Review VIII Fall 1982: 767-775; "Manager of Outlet Stores," "Joseph K.," and "Between Connections." The Southern Review 18 Winter 1982: 175-178; "A Day in the Life of Willy Sypher" and "Résumé of a Scrapegoat." The Southern Review 19 Spring 1983: 366-369; "Willy's Southern Route" and "Between Seasons." The Southern Review 20 Autumn 1984: 890-893; "Reflections on William Faulkner: An Interview with Albert I. Bezzerides." The Southern Review 21 Spring 1985: 376-403; "Guilty Until Proven Innocent" and "Young Willy Services Two Major Accounts." The Southern Review 22 Summer 1986: 558-559; "Faulkner's Life Masks." The Southern Review 22 Autumn 1986: 738-765; "Faulkner and the Racial Crisis, 1956." The Southern Review 24 Autumn 1988: 791-807; "The Faulkners, the Franklins, and the Fieldens: A Conversation with Victoria Fielden Johnson." The Southern Review 25 Winter 1989: 95-131., The American Scholar''Brodsky, Louis Daniel. "A Sky filled With Trees." ''The American Scholar 17 March 1978, Studies in Bibliography,Brodsky, Louis Daniel, and Robert W. Hamblin. "Faulkner's 'L'Apres-Midi D'Un Faune': The Evolution of a Poem." Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Three. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1980. 254-263; "Additional Manuscripts of Faulkner's 'A Dead Dancer.'" Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Four. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1981. 267-270; "The Autograph Manuscripts of Faulkner's 'The Lilacs.'" Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Six. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1983. 240-252; "The Textual Development of Faulkner's 'Wash.'" Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Seven. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1984. 248-281; "A Textual History of Faulkner's 'The Wishing-Tree' and 'The Wishing Tree.'" Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Eight. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1985. 330-374; "The 1961 Andrés Bello Award: William Faulkner's Original Acceptance Speech." Studies in Bibliography, Volume Thirty-Nine. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1986. 277-281; "William Faulkner's 'Impressions' of 'Danzas Venezuela': The Original Manuscripts." Studies in Bibliography, Volume Forty. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1987. 226-229; " William Faulkner's 1962 Gold Medal Speech." Studies in Bibliography, Volume Forty-One. Ed. Fredson Bowers. Charlottesville: University of Virginia Press, 1988. 315-321., and other journals. His work has also been printed in 5 editions of the annual Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry.Brodsky, Louis Daniel. "My Flying Machine," "Buffalo," and "Weeding in January." Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry 1980. 45-46; "Death Comes to a Salesman," "Ancestry," and "In Bib Overalls, Work Shirt, and Boots." Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry 1981. 49-51; "A Day in the Life of Willy Sypher," "Redbuds," and "Great-Grandmother." Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry 1984. 55-57; "Willy's Southern Route" and "Inundation." Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry 1985. 46-48; "Young Willy Services Two Major Accounts" and "A Renewal of Faith." Anthology of Magazine Verse and Yearbook of American Poetry 1986-1988. 62-64. Recognition In 2004, Brodsky’s You Can't Go Back, Exactly won the best book of poetry award from the Center for Great Lakes Culture of Michigan State University. Publications Poetry *''Five Facets of Myself''. 1967; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. *''The Easy Philosopher''. 1967; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. *''A Hard Coming of It, and other poems''. 1967; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. *''The Foul Rag-and-Bone Shop''. 1967; 1969; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. * Points in Time. 1971; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. * Taking the Back Road Home. 1972; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1997. Trip to Tipton, and other compulsions. 1973; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1997. * The Talking Machine, and other poems. 1974; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1997. * Tiffany Shade.1974; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1997. * Trilogy: A Birth Cycle.1974; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1998. * Cold Companionable Streams. 1975; 1999. * Monday's Child. Farmington, MO: 1975; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1998. *''Preparing for Incarnations: Poems''. Farmington, MO: Farmington Press, 1976; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1999. * The Kingdom of Gewgaw. 1976; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2000. * Point of Americas II (1976) (1998) * La Preciosa (1977) (2001) * Stranded in the Land of Transients (1978) (2000) * The Uncelebrated Ceremony of Pants-Factory Fatso (1978) (2001) * Birds in Passage (1980) (2001) * Résumé of a Scrapegoat (1980) (2001) *''Mississippi Vistas: Poems''. Oxford, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1983; St. Louis, MO: Timeless Press, 1990. * You Can't Go Back, Exactly (1988, two eds.) (1989) (2003, exp.) * The Thorough Earth (1989) * Four and Twenty Blackbirds Soaring (1989) *''Falling from Heaven: Holocaust poems of a Jew and a Gentile'' (with William Heyen). Farmington Press, 1976; St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1991. * Forever, for Now: Poems for a Later Love (1991) * Mistress Mississippi. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1992. * A Gleam in the Eye: Volume One of The Seasons of Youth (1992) (2009) * Gestapo Crows: Holocaust Poems (1992) * The Third Year's a Charm: Later-Love Poems (1993)* * The Capital Café: Poems of Redneck, U.S.A. (1993) *''Disappearing in Mississippi Latitudes.'' St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1994. * Variations on a Love Theme: Poems for Janie (1995)* * A Mississippi Trilogy: A Poetic Saga of the South (1995)* * Paper-Whites for Lady Jane: Poems of a Midlife Love Affair (1995) *''Complete Poems: Volume I, 1963-1967'' (edited by Sheri L. Vandermolen)St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1996. *''Three Early Books of Poems, 1967-1969'': The Easy Philosopher / A Hard Coming of It, and other poems / The Foul Rag-and-Bone Shop (edited by Sheri L. Vandermolen). St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1997. *''The Eleventh Lost Tribe: Poems of the Holocaust''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Gooks, 1998. * Toward the Torah, Soaring: Poems of the Renascence of Faith (1998) * Voice Within the Void: Poems of Homo supinus (2000) * The Swastika Clock: Holocaust Poems (2000)* (2011) * Rabbi Auschwitz: Poems Touching the Shoah (2000)* (2009) * Shadow War: A Poetic Chronicle of September 11 and Beyond, Volume One (2001) (2004) *''Complete Poems: Volume Two, 1967-1976'' (edited by Sheri L. Vandermolen). * Shadow War: A Poetic Chronicle of September 11 and Beyond, Volume Two (2002) (2004) * Shadow War: A Poetic Chronicle of September 11 and Beyond, Volume Three (2002) (2004) * Shadow War: A Poetic Chronicle of September 11 and Beyond, Volume Four (2002) (2004) * Shadow War: A Poetic Chronicle of September 11 and Beyond, Volume Five (2002) (2004) * Regime Change: Poems of America's Showdown with Iraq, Volume One (2002)* * Heavenward (2003)* * Regime Change: Poems of America's Showdown with Iraq, Volume Two (2003)* * Regime Change: Poems of America's Showdown with Iraq, Volume Three (2003)* *''You Can't Go Back, Exactly''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2003. * The Location of the Unknown: Shoah Poems (2004)* * The Complete Poems of Louis Daniel Brodsky: Volume Three, 1976-1980 (edited by Sheri L. Vandermolen) (2005) * Peddler on the Road: Days in the Life of Willy Sypher (2005) * Combing Florida's Shores: Poems of Two Lifetimes (2006) *''Showdown With a Cactus: Poems chronicling the prickly struggle between the forces of Dubya-ness and enlightenment, 2003-2006''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2006. * A Transcendental Almanac: Poems of Nature (2006) * Once upon a Small-Town Time: Poems of America's Heartland (2007) * Still Wandering in the Wilderness: Poems of the Jewish Diaspora (2007) * The World Waiting to Be: Poems About the Creative Process (2008) * The Complete Poems of Louis Daniel Brodsky: Volume Four, 1981-1985 (edited by Sheri L. Vandermolen) (2008) * Unser Kampf'': Poems of the Final Solution'' (2008)* * Dine-Rite: Breakfast Poems (2008) * Rien Sans Amour'': Love Poems for Jane (2009)*'' *''By Leaps and Bounds: Poems''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2009. * At Water's Edge: Poems of Lake Nebagamon, Volume One (2010) * Seizing the Sun and Moon: Volume Three of The Seasons of Youth (2010) * At Dock's End: Poems of Lake Nebagamon, Volume Two (2011) * In the Liberation Camps: Poems of the Endlösung (2011)* * Just Ours: Love Passages with Linda, Volume One (2011) * Hopgrassers and Flutterbies: Volume Four of The Seasons of Youth (2011) * Saul and Charlotte: Poems Commemorating a Father and Mother (2011) * Each Other: Love Passages with Linda, Volume Three (2011)* * Seiwa-en: Poems in the Japanese Garden (2012)* * At Shore's Border: Poems of Lake Nebagamon, Volume Three (2012) * Our Time: Love Passages with Linda, Volume Two (2012) * We Two: Love Passages with Linda, Volume Four (2012)* * You, Me: Love Passages with Linda, Volume Five (2012) *''Complete Holocaust Poems''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2014. Novels * Between Grief and Nothing (novel) (1964)* * Between the Heron and the Wren (novel) (1965)* * The Drift of Things (novel) (1966)* * Vineyard's Toys (novel) (1967)* * The Bindle Stiffs (novel) (1968)* Short fiction * Dink Phlager's Alligator and Other Stories (1966)* * Catchin' the Drift o' the Draft (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 1999) * This Here's a Merica (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 1999) * Yellow Bricks (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 1999) * Leaky Tubs (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2001) * Nuts to You! (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2004) * Rated Xmas (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2004) * Pigskinizations (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2005) * With One Foot in the Butterfly Farm (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2009) * Getting to Unknow the Neighbors (short fictions) (Time Being Books, 2011) Non-fiction * The Adventures of the Night Riders, Better Known as the Terrible Trio (with Richard Milsten) (1961 *''William Faulkner: Life Glimpses''. Austin, TX:University of Texas Press. 1990. All published by Time Being Books, St. Louis, MOTime Being Books. '' Time Being Books Site, except: (* unpublished text) Edited ''(all books edited with Robert Hamblin) *''Selections from the William Faulkner Collection of Louis Daniel Brodsky: A descriptive catalogue'' . Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 1979. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection, Volume I: Biobibliography''. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1982. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection, Volume II: Letters''. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1984. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection, Volume III: The De Gaulle Story''. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1984. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection, Volume IV: Battle Cry: A xcreenplay''. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1985. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection, Volume V: Manuscripts and Documents''. Jackson, MS, & London: University Press of Mississippi, 1988. *William Faulkner, Country Lawyer, and other stories for the screen. Jackson, MS, & London: University Press of Mississippi, 1987. *William Faulkner, Stallion Road: A screenplay. Jackson, MS, & London: University Press of Mississippi, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Louis Daniel Brodsky.Bibliography, Louis Daniel Brodsky. Web, Jan. 15, 2013. Audio / videp *''Four and Twenty Blackbirds Soaring'' (cassette). Saint Louis, MO: Timeless Press, 1990. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds * The Brodsky Collection, Center for Faulkner Studies at Southeast Missouri State University Notes External links ;Poems *"My Friend" from You Can't Go Back Exactly *Poetry archive ;Books *Louis Daniel Brodsky at Amazon.com ;About *Louis Daniel Brodsky at Time Being Books *"Louis Daniel Brodsky dies; wrote 12,000 poems, some while driving his car" at St. Louis Post-Dispatch * Louis Daniel Brodsky Official website. *Interview with Louis Daniel Brodsky by Charles Fishman. *Subtle Tea interview with Louis Daniel Brodsky. ;Etc. *Time Being Books Category:1941 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Writers from Missouri Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Washington University in St. Louis alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century poets